Krueger: Finding his stride
by Jay Punker
Summary: A sort of follow up to my original Krueger story, this has him first toying with the idea of mental torture, as he feels the physical torture is over too damn quick. Enjoy


KRUEGER: Finding his stride

Young Brian Parker sat in the dimly lit boiler room, chained to the work Bench Fred used so often to cut up all his 'children' the 8 year old boy, so far untouched, had been there for hours. Fred loved to toy with his victims. Loved the idea of torture. Only problem was, he could only cut and slice so much before the kids perished. There must be something else he could do. Some other way to play with these kids. Then, it came to him. He went and took a seat next to Brian, relishing in the way the kid flinched as he sat down next to him. But all trace of malevolence was wiped from his face, he had to work hard to keep the evil sneer from his lips and adopt an entirely new persona, one that none of his 'children' had ever seen. One that he kept for use in public, the one the townsfolk were entirely all familiar with. The public Fred, rather than the private Freddy that the kids saw, and feared.

'I'm a bad man' He started 'I've done very bad things, I'm really sorry, kid' pausing to hear the poor child whimper and loving the sensation the fear he was instilling gave him. He continued 'I'm going to let you go, your daddy is on his way to come and pick you up, take you away from all of this, away from me' At this, the kid perked his ears up, listening intently. Could it be true? He sure hoped so. Fred left the boy to ponder this new development, went to the parking lot and hopped into his pickup truck, heading for the nearest phone booth he could find, a half mile drive away. He knew two things, firstly that Dennis Parker, the child's father was a paramedic, and secondly that The child's mother, Elaine Parker, heavily pregnant, would be staying at her mothers. He picked up the handset, dialled the number he had for Dennis, and listened to the ringing of the line. 'Hello' Answered Dennis. 'Hey Dennis, It's Fred. I've just been down to the Power plant to pick up some things and I saw your boy down there. He's in a bad way, had some kind of an accident'

'Jesus Christ' exclaimed Dennis 'I'll phone for an ambulance and be straight down'

'NO' Freddy nearly screamed down the phone at the man. 'There isn't time for that, I've called for an ambulance but they'll be thirty minutes. I think the kid is slipping away. He needs medical assistance straight away, just pack your supplies and get here now, I'll stay with him until you arrive'

'Affirmative, be right there' and with that, Fred heard the click of the phone and the dialing tone. 'Perfect' he thought to himself. He headed back to the cab of his truck, slammed the door after him and made his way back to his boiler room.

'Hey kid' Freddy called to the stricken boy, never bothering with the simple things, like remembering the names of his little piggies, I mean, he didn't want to get too familiar, now, would he? 'Your daddy is going to be here very shortly, just sit tight and soon this will be all over'

With that, Fred retreated into the shadows, to simply wait. And he didn't have to wait very long. Not long at all. Before long, he heard footsteps landing heavily on the metal grating and the man calling to his son 'Brian, what's happened?' He asked, confused, as other than tear stained cheeks, the boy seemed to be a picture of health. 'Daddy, daddy, the bad man...' Brian began, before being silenced by the shadow of Freddy looming over his father, paralyzed by fear, unable to even warn his father what was about to happen. Dennis however saw his son seemed to be looking over his shoulder, and he turned to face his attacker. Too late. Freddy's blades plunged into the mans gut, causing him to grunt, which wasn't a very satisfactory sound to Fred's ears. The boy screamed, which was a very pleasing sound to Fred's ears. He plunged his blades into Dennis's side, withdrew them and plunged them into the man's back. He then twisted Dennis around so that the two were face to face. He plunged two of the blades, the ones on his forefinger and index finger into the mans chin. Freddy prompted the man to 'Open wide' which, to his credit, he promptly did, opening his mouth to scream. No sounds came out, however, as his mouth was opened to capacity, the two blades were visible, going up further into his head. Steadily increasing in height, until, finally, the found the mans eyes, albeit from the inside. His eyes seemed to bulge out slightly, before being punctured, leaving Krueger's blades dripping with blood and the remnants of the mans punctured eyes. His job done, Krueger simply cast the man aside, cackling like a madman. Much to the young boys horror, his father fell down, dead, mere inches from him. He would have screamed if he could have found his voice, the poor child was shocked to the core. Freddy departed, allowing the boy to survey the bloody scene that lay before him. 'Not just yet, little piggy' Freddy thought to himself. 'I'll finish you off later, you little shit'

Still laughing, he made his way back home, let the piggy stew in the juices of his dead father for a while. And maybe one day. he would get his hands on the brother's as yet unborn sibling. He was enjoying his role as the infamous Springwood Slasher. And he was far from finished


End file.
